Forever Young
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: oneshot- About a young Sakura's moments with Akatsuki and their fight to keep her with them. Sequel is chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

_**The longest story I've written in awhile, this is the first time I've made something like this so please give it a read. Thanks and just to tell you, they get a little longer towards the end!**_

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto.**

**Not sure what Sakura's age is in this, probably between 4-7, your pick.**

**-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-**

**Child:**

They were all shocked, Pein most of all, when Kisame returned from a solo mission in fire country hiding a ragged looking pink haired little girl in his cloak, asking if he could keep her when Itachi spotted the two little green eyes peering out at him.

"Please, I swear I'll feed it and everything."

**Name:**

It always amused him to think that out of all the things her parents could have called her, they went for the most obvious one.

"Sakura's name is Sakura mister!" said the child when asked "Whats your name?"

"Kisame's the name kid. What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Well..."

**Lollipop:**

That was little Sakura's first thought upon seeing the man in the orange mask skip around a corner and run up to her giving her a huge hug.

"Little flower-Chan! There you are! Tobi is glad he found you, Tobi doesn't think it's a good idea to play hide and seek inside anymore."

"There you are Sakura! you've been missing for hours!" Kisame said following after Tobi.

**Eyes:**

The age may have changed but he would always remember those eyes. Upon arriving at the base they where using and seeing the little girl that had been residing there for the past week the first thing he did was report to Pein.

"Leader-sama, that child, she's the Godaime Hokage's apprentice Haruno Sakura." Sasori said watching the child play outside with Tobi from the window.

"And you came to this conclusion how?" questioned Pein.

"How could I ever forget the one who helped kill me?"

**Pink:**

It still bought a smirk to his masked face every time he saw the little pink blur run up to glomp him before his miffed partner when they came back from missions.

"Tobi-kun! Sakura missed you!"

**Blond:**

The blond would always remember the exact moment Sakura had secured her place in his heart, making him swear up and down that he would protect her forever.

"Sakura likes your puppets a lot Sasori-kun! But she likes Dei-kun's sploding birdies more! Sakura thinks there the best art, Dei-kun told her so!"

He giggled to himself every time he remembered Sasori's horrified face and the art lectures poor little Sakura had to listen to.

Didn't matter thought, he knew Sakura liked his art better.

**Mean:**

Sakura didn't like the mean man with white hair and pink eyes, he called her mean names and almost made her cry the first time they talked to each other. But that was all cleared up the moment one innocent little question was asked.

"Mister? Who's Jashin-sama?"

If his grin was anything to go by she might have just taken a step towards being in his good books.

**Innocent:**

He knew it couldn't last forever but he still enjoyed having the child around, he had frightened her the first time they met, he could see it on her face, but she warmed up to him eventually.

She'd won him over with one smile and a request to help reach the counter for a cookie, that was all it took.

He'd protect her, the little pink haired girl with an innocent smile. Pein hoped that smile would last forever even though he knew better.

**Money:**

The little girl could act he would give her that, Kakuzu thought to himself plotting away while watching her work the stall owner

"-and after big brother had his accident, they took all their stuff and left for a trip. I haven't seen mummy or daddy in a few weeks but big brother said they would come back soon, but I only have so much of my pocket money left so can I just have one apple instead?" the pink haired child finished, reaching into her pocket with tears in her eyes.

The owner had tears in her own eyes as she handed Sakura a half-full bag of apples.

"Don't worry, it's on the house come back any time ok sweetie?"

Yes, he thought, she could act.

**Soft:**

He didn't think it would happen to him, but watching all the other feared s-class nuke-nin fall to it, he knew it was inevitable.

She was making him soft, Madara thought to himself watching Sakura put glow in the dark stickers on his cloak so 'Tobi-kun' couldn't sneak up on her anymore.

He couldn't help it though, the deep look of concentration on her little face as she tried to get another to stick to the fabric brought a smile to his face.

And he found, he didn't care at all.

"Tobi will help you with that Sakura-Chan!"

**Sweet:**

His first thought upon seeing her was how sweet she'd taste, but that came to an abrupt halt when she rushed over from behind Itachi's legs and latched herself to his.

"You're so cool looking Mr. Flower! Sakura's name is Sakura!"

"I'm not a flower little girl, **god it's another Tobi,** my name is Zetsu."

**Red:**

That was the colour of the eyes Sakura found herself staring into while standing in the middle of the training grounds, she finally worked up the courage to ask.

"Um, Itachi-kun, will you help Sakura get stronger like everyone else? Please?" she asked puppy eyes on max.

"Hn" was the only reply she received along with a poke to her forehead.

She could swear that she saw a small smile grace his face as she ran to catch up to him.

**Love:**

As much as she tries to uphold her badass 'only female in Akatsuki' image, she had always had a soft spot for children, and she came to absolutely adore the pink haired one like her own.

"... Konan, why are you sitting in a pillow fort?"

"Shut up Pein."

**House:**

Sakura loved their house, it was so cool! She could run around for hours and never be in the same spot twice. Too bad this also led to her becoming lost constantly.

"Um..." was all Sakura could say as she looked around the dark halls. "Oops."

**Appreciation:**

They would always appreciate the light that little Sakura bought into their dark lives, she was their sunshine, their little blossom.

She alone would know their kindness. They would keep her safe from their enemies, give her anything she wanted and make sure that she was always happy, no matter what.

They would never give her up to Konoha though, even if she begged them to let her go. She was everything good in their evil lives and they weren't willing to give that up.

**Blood:**

They knew it would happen sometime, it was inevitable, they rushed to Hidan's room following little Sakura's scream of terror, only to find her hugging a bloody Hidan tightly and refusing to let go.

"Sakura was so scared Hidan-kun! She thought you would go to sleep and not wake up like the bad men did."

It was then that it really hit home, she was so innocent, and they wouldn't let anything ruin that.

Pein and Madara turned their glares to the now trembling Hidan and advanced.

**Puppet:**

It was old, just a small little thing but Sakura loved it, the little doll- sorry 'puppet' Sasori-kun had given her for being a good girl.

It danced when Sasori was around and he had promised to teach her how when she was older. Black hair, blue eyes and an old kimono type dress. It was almost falling apart when she found it in his room, but he had fixed it with his chakra and told her it would stay perfect forever now.

**Bird:**

Always one to try and out do his Danna, Deidara stared down at the delighted girls face as he gave her the clay bird. After seeing what Sasori did to fix the doll, he had mixed his chakra into the clay so it wouldn't break on her. Watching her put it on her desk next to the 'puppet', Deidara found himself smirking again as he turned and sat on her bed.

She still liked his art better.

**Shark:**

When Sakura had first seen him she almost screamed, there was a little voice in the back of her mind telling her not to go near him, to stay there and wait for someone, she didn't know who but whenever she thought about it all she could think of was the colour orange and ramen.

After calming down some and moving away from the sleeping people covered in blood, she made her way over to him. She must have shocked him, because he almost dropped his giant sword thingy at the sight of the ragged pink haired child clutching his cloak like a life line. The first thing out of his mouth was,

"Who the hell are you!"

**Puppy:**

"Please?" wined Sakura looking at the dog sniffing her foot. It was a giant (to her) white dog with brown ears, she wanted it.

"No, it's somebody else's. We need to go. Now." Said Kakuzu eyeing the Nin dog warily while grabbing Sakura's hand and walking back into the village before picking the girl up and making a break for the base. The sound of howling could be heard in the distance.

**Bugs:**

Bolting into the kitchen of their new house, Sakura slammed into Zetsu's legs before steadying herself and latching onto him, face horrified.

"Whats wrong **blossom?**"

"Sakura saw bugs in her new room Zetsu-kun! Can you make them go away? Please?"

**Ice-cream:**

Leading little Sakura into her room, Konan sat her on the bed before taking a step back and looking around. Grabbing the band-aids, she put one on Sakura's scuffed knee before leaving the room and coming back with two bowls.

"What is this stuff Konan-Chan?"

"Heaven in a bowl"

**Mask:**

It was difficult to keep an indifferent mask in place when she was around. She reminded him of easier times in his life, but all that didn't matter anymore, she was all he needed now. Watching her try to throw a kunai again, he had to fight another smile.

"Like this"

**Fox:**

Leader had told her all about the mean fox boy, how he had hurt her Kakuzu-kun and Hidan-kun, then tried to hurt the rest of HER family with the help of some 'Sasuke' boy.

Leader told her about his plan and how he just wanted peace for the world, also how he couldn't get it without some spirit in the fox boy 'Naruto'.

She really didn't like the sound of this 'Naruto' and 'Sasuke' or the feeling she got when hearing about then. Not one bit.

**World:**

As soon as little Sakura announced it was her birthday all hell broke loose. Streamers and balloons where put up by Tobi as everyone else tried and failed to find worthy gifts for the pink haired child. When she finally noticed the lack of gifts, she questioned them with that little pout of hers.

"When we finally have it, we'll give you the world little one, that's a promise." Pein said patting her head while the others all nodded in agreement.

**Boom:**

It was fitting, he thought, that his thoughts where on her at a time like this. She had become his everything, even if his time with her was fleeting. He would never forget their little Saku-chan.

I won't let this little Uchiha shit near her, she's ours!

"Art is an explosion!" I won't let you hurt her! "KATSU" and he set of his ultimate jutsu.

'... she'll always like my art better Danna' smirking one last time he closed his eyes and pictured the smiling face of the pink haired child welcoming him home with open arms.

**Death:**

Sitting at her desk Sakura looked at her clay bird again, she could tell something was wrong the second cracks had started forming in it. Then for the first time while staying with the Akatsuki, little Sakura cried.

She didn't know why, but she felt a little part of herself go numb at that moment.

Watching from the door Madara only had one thought 'they're going to pay for this.'

**Monsters:**

They had attacked quickly, the monsters in masks and green vests had swarmed them, taking out Sasori as he helped Kisame get Sakura a safe distance from the fighting. Sakura couldn't help but cry after Kisame left to join the fight, watching he family fall to the monsters and go to sleep forever was agonizing.

First was Deidara, then Sasori, followed by Zetsu and Kakuzu, Hidan had just been beheaded close by and all Sakura could do was watch the battle and cry. The monsters where going to sleep to, but there were too many of them to deal with.

There was a flash orange out the corner of her eye.

**Panic:**

Kisame and Itachi where gone, taken out by Sasuke. Now only having himself, Konan and Madara, Pein pulled back to go to Sakura's side. Spotting her, he appeared beside the child followed by Madara. Looking around and seeing Konan's body on the field surrounded by dead enemy shinobi was a blow to him but spotting the fox boy charging closer with his team made him focus on what was happening around him. Grabbing little Sakura's hand he made a promise to himself.

Once this was over he would find away to bring the Akatsuki back, little Sakura wouldn't be able to handle it any other way.

**Teammate:**

They where staring at her, the 'Naruto' and 'Sasuke' people along with a white haired man, a brown haired guy and a black haired boy who didn't have a very nice smile.

"S-Sakura-Chan! You're alive... and t-tiny! Come over here! Get away from them!" yelled the fox boy.

"N-no, I don't like you!" said Sakura ducking inside Pein's cloak and holding one of his legs.

"You WILL leave our little Saku-chan alone! Tobi says so!"

**Endings:**

It was just like Tobi had told her when he was in one of his serious moods.

Everything ends.

Watching Tobi's mask less body hit the ground, Sakura left Pein's comfort and rushed over to him, shaking his shoulder and repeatedly asking him to wake up.

"Everything ends Sakura-Chan and it's not always a happy ending." He had said before back tracking and trying cheering her up. "It's ok Sakura-Chan, with us you'll always have a happy ending, no matter what the cost."

Glaring at the Konoha-nin Pein grabbed her and held her in his arms trying to sooth her crying form. As he began making a getaway from the shinobi surrounding the now destroyed base, his mind went down one track.

'Protect Sakura, bring the members back to make her happy, get revenge for her being put through this and bring her the fox brats head on a platter.'

**-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-**

_**Not sure if I'll make a sequel or not tell me if you think so!**_

_**Please leave a review of what you think and I DONT except flames or people just pointing out what I did wrong in a story.**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hoped you like it~**_

_**Sakura-hime-sama.**_


	2. Sequel

**This is the sequel, for all those who asked so nicely~ how could I say no to you? :D I hope you like it~ enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lost:<strong>

It had taken him a month of trying but he finally got her to smile, having resorted to putting his orange hair in pigtails. She had giggled as soon as she saw him and he watched his once loved smile spread across her face.

But it was different now. It was laced with pain and sadness, and he knew only one way to fix it.

He wanted his smile back; he would destroy the world if he had to. Anything to see his smile come to her face.

**God:**

He was god in her eyes, no matter what anyone said. She prayed to him every night when she thought her was sleeping. He would lie on their tattered hotel bed and force his eyes closed just to hear her little voice rasp out her hopes and dreams, so he could know what to give her, what she needed. He just wanted to see her smile again, his little pink haired angel.

"And please bring them back to me; Sakura misses her family so much. It hurts not to see them when she wakes up in the mornings. Please Pein-sama, Sakura knows you can do it!"

And god would do anything his little angel requested, after all, he had promised her the world.

**Faith:**

During the year it took, her faith in him never wavered. Konoha had ruined her innocent smile, and it would never be the same until her family was complete again. But at last it was finished, what he had pained over relentlessly for the past year. Now, he could give her what she had asked for.

"My little tenshi, where going back to Ame."

"But why Pein-kun? I feel so sad there."

"I know tenshi. But I just need a few things, and then we can leave as fast as you want, ok?"

"Ok Pein-kun, I trust you"

And she always would.

**Water:**

It felt like they were suspended in a river, the current pulling them one way but fighting to go the other. It was a hopeless battle and they could already feel themselves letting go and moving on.

But all thoughts like that where cut off by a bright flash of white and the sudden feeling of, well, life.

As sputtering coughs and the sound of dry heaving filled the room, all newly opened eyes turning to the panting figure of their leader.

"Get cleaned up and get a hold of yourselves! There's a little pink haired girl who needs you more than anything at the moment, waiting just outside"

They didn't need to move on, all they needed was their little blossom.

"Hai, leader-sama"

"YAY, TOBI GETS TO SEE SAKURA-CHAN AGAIN!"

"Shut UP, TOBI, yeah"

**Sleepiness:**

She had been waiting for hours outside Pein's study. She was so bored, there was nothing to do here anymore. Every where she looked, she remembered them.

She couldn't take it anymore, so she went to sleep and prayed to Pein-sama that she didn't have bad dreams.

"Saku-chan~, yeah"

"Oi, wake up you little-"

"DONT CALL SAKURA-CHAN NAMES HIDAN BAKA!"

"SHUT UP TOBI!"

"Doll, open your eyes"

"Hn"

"Come on, blossom, aren't you glad to see us?"

"Hey, wake up sakura~"

"Pinkie, aren't you going to get up? Hahaha"

"We'll need to go to the market soon. I need more cash, get up."

"Silence"

Slowly opening her eyes once everything had quietened down, sakura looked around. Confused, she rubbed her eyes and a wide grin slowly spread across her face.

"Your back..."

**Loyalty:**

Pein held their loyalty in high regards, so the only problem when missions came up was:

Who was staying behind to watch over Sakura?

"Tobi will do it~"

"No, that idiot would probably forget she was here!"

"Tobi, Deidara that's enough. We need money to start anew; everyone is required to go on their mission. Kisame, Itachi you will take Sakura with you and watch over her. Understood?"

"Hai leader-sama" if you listened closely you could hear the smugness leaking from their voices. The others could hear it too if their glares where anything to go by.

Pein sighed quietly to himself. This was going to happen every time, he just knew it.

**Sparkle:**

It had taken awhile, but they finally found a new base. It was on the outskirts of fire country and as much as they didn't like the location, it was perfect for them.

Strolling quietly down the dark hall Madara couldn't help but ponder the changes he'd seen in sakura lately. She had been disbelieving at first, but had warmed up to the idea and accepted them being back with open arms. He could see her smile brighten day by day, and her innocent sparkle seemed to return gradually.

He didn't care if he sounded weak, not at all. He may have been turning soft, but it was only for her.

Now, he had some plans to talk about with Pein.

**Art:**

"You know she likes mine better, Danna~" Deidara sang out running from his miffed partner and taking his seat at the table.

"Shut up brat!" Sasori growled out following Deidara's example and sitting down with the other members, who had stopped what they were doing to watch the show. "She does not! You just keep telling her to say that! She doesn't know the difference."

"No I don't-" Deidara was cut off by little sakura skipping into the room and placing herself onto his lap. Everyone watched silently as she held out a hand full of his clay.

"See! Sakura got if for you, Deidara-Danna~! Just like you asked!"

Chuckling nervously he rubbed the back of his head, trying his damndest not to look at anything other than the pinkette in his lap.

**Horror:**

It was going to be a blood bath. With the plans they had made, no one would survive. Konoha was going to be turned to rubble for what it had done to the Akatsuki, specifically their pink haired tenshi. Pein had discussed the details and made sure everyone understood clearly.

Konoha was to be destroyed at dawn in three days time.

"Hn"

"Come on Itachi, you know you're looking for a little revenge too!" realizing he was being ignored; Kisame huffed and grumbled to himself.

The two continue to the randevues point in silence.

'I wish pinkie where here! At least then he talks some.'

**Welcoming:**

You could tell the village hadn't expected the arrival of the 10 shadowy cloaked figures, well, if the alarms and screaming where anything to go by.

Sakura was to remain in the safety of the base while they caused chaos and havoc, for her own safety. No matter how much she pouted and pleaded.

They stormed the village from all sides, destroying anything in their path. The Hokage's tower was the first building to fall due to a well placed bomb from Deidara and kanton from Itachi. The streets where painted in the blood of civilian and ninja alike, no one was to be spared from the carnage.

When they felt their mission was complete they regrouped where the gates used to stand, before heading back to base at a nod from Pein.

Only a few had escaped their wrath, amongst those where the Kyuubi brat and his friends. It didn't bother them though, as they could just hunt them down later. There were no casualties on the Akatsuki's side, a few injuries but nothing life threatening.

They needed to get back to their blossom, she was probably worried.

**Voice:**

**'Oi Sakura-baka, what are you doing here!'**

Startled Sakura sat up and looked around her small room, finding no one there with her she frowned and tugged her short pink hair.

"Hello?"

**'I'm in your head stupid! Don't tell me you forgot? Pfffft, you did, didn't you!'**

"w-what? Sakura didn't know she had a voice in her head! That's so cool!" she said grinning to herself.

**'Forget about that, what are you doing with the Akatsuki and why are you tiny!'** the voice questioned hysterically, sounding like it was hyperventilating.

"Sakura is with the Akatsuki because there her family! And Sakura is not tiny!" she stated, crossing her arms and pouting at a wall.

**'Sakura, they are criminals! They want to murder your best friend! There not you family, they probably want to kill you in your sleep! You need to leave, NOW!'** it shouted, hurting her ears a little.

"NO! Your mean a-and stupid and, and a Meany stupid head! Leave sakura alone! She doesn't want to talk to you, ever again!"

'**Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you!'**

**Change:**

It was subtle at first, starting a week after they got back from Konoha. Little things like a growth spurt here and there, or a change in how much chakra she had.

It was hard to miss after the second month though. She had gone from looking like a child to suddenly looking around 15-16 years old. Madara and Pein had started researching as soon as it was brought to their attention by Konan, who had just had to give Sakura her first bra.

The only conclusion they came to was, that whatever turned her into a child had reached its limit and was wearing off. This news had quickly spread to all the members and had them panicking their own ways. The only consolation they could find was that she didn't seem to remember anything from her other life. Every single one of them had sighed in relief at this news, and prayed it stayed that way.

They weren't going to give her up, even if she did remember one day and wanted them dead.

**Happiness:**

It was different now that Sakura was older, she still had the same bright, happy and incredibly innocent aura and personality, and she just acted older. It was a huge shock to them all when she stopped talking in third person, but half of them where silently grateful she didn't carry that habit over.

It had taken Deidara a few weeks to get over the fact that he blushed as red as a tomato whenever she giggled or sat in his lap now.

Kakuzu had to fight the urge to gut the males that flirted with her in the market, and started leaving her at the base during his runs to the local village.

Hidan had taken to swearing like it was going out of style now that he didn't have to hold it back.

Madara's hugs had become slightly awkward, starting the second he felt her now squishy chest press to his during a glomp attack.

Pein and Kisame had taken to glaring at the other members when they got to close to the little blossom, fatherly instincts having taken over.

Konan had begun giggling around the girl when picking out new clothes, but radiating a dark murderous aura when any of the local boys looked at the pinkette too long. 'They weren't even ninja; they should just stay away from her little girl!'

Sasori began admiring her form from afar. It still looked as beautiful and elegant as when she aided in his first defeat.

Zetsu and Itachi where pretty much the same, albeit slightly more protective.

It really hit them hard though, each coming to terms with it in their own way.

Their little Saku-chan had grown up.

**Laughter:**

"ZETSU! There's a bug in my room! Can you please get rid of it?" Sakura pleaded rushing to the ex-grass Nin and hiding behind him.

Turning red he instantly shrugged off his cloak and draped it around her underwear clad form.

"Sakura, **put some clothes on next time blossom!** I'll take care of it, **did anyone else see you on your way here?"** he questioned

"Deidara I think? I'm not sure." she replied, holding the massive cloak closer to herself.

Nodding Zetsu merged with the wall and reappeared outside her room just in time to see the white clay spider crawl out of the doorway and onto a smirking blonde's hand.

"**Deidara**" he ground out watching the blond star sweating and turn to him, laughing lightly.

**Bird: re-done:**

Hearing what had happened after his death, he decided another gift was in order. He had worked through the night and half of the next day before he finally deemed it prefect for her.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Dei-kun?" she questioned

"Here" he said holding his hand out and looking at her with hope in his eyes. "Sasori-Danna told me what happened to the bird I gave you, so I decided to make you a new one."

Picking up the clay bird, Sakura stared at in awe. It was exactly the same as the other one, down to the last detail.

"Thank you so much, Deidara!" she whispered in joy, clutching it to her chest.

"Well, it's better than anything Danna could give you, we all know you like my art better anyway~"

**Forgiveness:**

"You can be angry at someone once in awhile, you know." Sasori stated after watching her forgive Itachi for eating her last piece of dango.

"I know, but I can never be mad at my family for long."

**Angel:**

"You're our angel, Sakura-chan. we would do anything to see you smile. No matter what the task is, as long as we know you'll be there at the end, it's worth it."

"...I never thought I would hear you say something like that, Kakuzu."

"Don't get used to it kid."

**Cry:**

"Gah! I'm sorry, alright! What else do you want me to do about it!"

His only answer was another soft cry.

"FINE! I'll go and get some more damn ice-cream!"

Hearing his cursing trail down the hall, Sakura lifted her head and motioned for Konan to come out of hiding, grins on both their faces.

"Works every time."

**Awkwardness:**

"Tobi-kun, Whats under your mask?" she questioned watching him freeze slightly before turning to face her on the sofa. This question had been bugging her for the longest time and she wanted to find out! Did he have buck teeth or something? Maybe a tiny mouth? She couldn't help the feeling of déjà vu at her ponderings.

Meanwhile, smirking slightly behind said mask, Madara leaned his face closed to hers.

"I'll show you if..." he trailed off.

"If?" she questioned, not paying any attention to the fact he stopped talking in third person.

"if...you give me a kiss~" he sang out, watching as her face flushed red and she bolted out of the room, past a confused and irritated Pein.

"What did you do!"

His only answer was a flashed peace sigh before the masked man teleported out of the room.

**Swear:**

She may have grown up but this was the first tie any of them had ever heard her swear like that.

"Where did you learn that, Sakura-chan?"

"Kisame"

Said person gulped and slowly began backing away from the murderous auras advancing towards him. 'Why couldn't she just say Hidan?'

**Appreciation:**

Their light, they knew it was because of her that they were brought back. Without her, Pein would have fallen apart and been killed. But she held him together with her sad smiles and loving nature, she gave him the power to get back on his feet.

And for that, they would owe her forever.

"You're our light, Sakura "they had explained to her numerous times " without you, life wouldn't be worth living anymore."

**World: re-done:**

"I promised it to you, didn't I?"

After the fall of Konoha, the rest of the ninja world soon followed in its footsteps. There was news of the Kyuubi and his comrades planning an uprising but that didn't matter at the moment.

"You did. I just didn't think..." Sakura trailed off, looking at the land surrounding them from their vantage point at the top of the re-built ame base.

"It's yours now, my little tenshi, I shall enforce any decisions you make. This world is yours now, tenshi. Do with it as you see fit.

**Endings: re-done:**

It was just like Tobi had told her when he was in one of his serious moods.

Everything ends.

"Everything ends Sakura-Chan and it's not always a happy ending." He had said before back tracking and trying cheering her up. "It's ok Sakura-Chan; with us you'll always have a happy ending, no matter what the cost."

They had finally done it. They had everything they had set out for and more, but only two things really mattered to them now.

Their Sakura-chan and her happiness.

.

.

.

.

.

And in Pein's case, keeping that damn Madara from teleporting into her room while she's changing.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Well i hope you liked it~ I was typing till 4am to get it finished! Please review~ No flames or harsh criticism please~<strong>

**If you like MadaSaku be sure to check out my other story, Paradise.**

**~~~~Review~~~~**


End file.
